eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Homunculus
Created by an artificer or a wizard, a homunculus is a construct designed to aide its creator. Homunculi are telepathically linked to their creator, knowing what their creator knows, and follow the telepathic instructions they are given. Their creator can perceive everything a homunculus sees and hears, out to a distance of 1,500 feet. Homunculi vary greatly in form and function. The creator needs a workshop to create one, the raw materials, and the skill necessary to create one. Designs for homunculi may come from anywhere from House Cannith to Xen'drik. Skilled artificers can improve upon the design of a homunculus, and may do things like add wings onto an iron defender. Designs While new designs for homunculi are always being created, some standard designs include: Arbalester Designed to support ranged attacks, the arbalester is a homunculus that resembles a mounted crossbow, but with a face on the front. This homunculus is, in fact, designed around the stock of a crossbow, but like other homunculi, is semi-sentient. The arbalester is designed with a built-in quiver that can stock 20 bolts, and the arbalester can arm itself quite quickly with arms that are attached to the stock. Arbalesters are traditionally built with green wood, with inlays of silver and gold. They can also be enchanted, much like a masterwork crossbow can. Dedicated Wright The dedicated wright is a humanoid homunculus molded from clay. It is rough-shaped, and squat, like a dwarf. The dedicated wright is designed for the explicit purpose to aide its creator in the creation of other items. The dedicated wright is not designed for combat, and will hide itself should it be exposed to combat. Instead, the dedicated wright is designed to stay at home and craft magical weapons, armor, and equipment. Expeditious Messenger The expeditious messenger resembles a cross between a winged lemur and a diminutive dragon. This homunculus is one of the few that can pass as an organic creature, though it is crafted from clay, hair, scales, and feathers. The expeditious messenger is only 9 inches from its nose to its barbed tail. This homunculus is designed for one purpose: to quickly ferry messages to and from its creator. It is designed to move fast, and will avoid combat at all costs to continue to ferry its message. Furtive Filcher The furtive filcher is a tiny, shadowy, vaguely humanoid form. Fore resembling a wisp of shadow than a homunculus, the furtive filcher is only 18 inches tall. This homunculus is quick, and is designed for the express purpose of stealing objects on behalf of its owner. The furtive fincher is created from clay and ash. Iron Defender The iron defender is one of the more popular designs for homunculi. This iron-plated dog serves as a faithful guard, protecting its creator much like a true canine would. The iron defender stands at two-feet tall, and instead of teeth, the iron defender has serrated razor-sharp blades in its mouth. The iron defender also has spikes running along its spine. The iron defender is a favorite of both House Cannith and House Kundarak, which keep iron defenders in some of their enclaves, including the House Kundarak enclave in Stormreach and the hidden House Cannith Forge of the Sacred Spark. Packmate The packmate resembles a chest with arms and legs. In fact, that is exactly what the packmate is: a set of drawers that can walk and move along with its creator. The packmate is designed around a wood and metal chest, with four legs beneath it, capable of carrying it along. Two pincer-like arms extend from the chest, allowing the packmate to withdraw items from one of the various compartments. Each of these compartments are magically locked. Persistent Harrier The persistent harrier is a humanoid homunculus; a two-feet-tall silver biped covered in spikes. Designed to be a melee fighter, the persistent harrier wades into combat, scurrying between the legs of opponents, distracting them from its creator's attacks. The persistent harrier is designed to avoid attacks, tumbling between foes. Notable Names Some notable homunculi include: * The Lord of Blades has two homunculi followers named Hilt and Pommel. Appendix External Links * References Category:Constructs Category:Creations of House Cannith